Ice Cream
by shxramin
Summary: Terdapat berbagai rasa es krim di dunia ini, ada vanilla, coklat, cookies n' cream, kacang, strawberry, choco chips, pisang, mint, dan lain sebagainya. Kisah Namjin, Minyoon, Taekook/Vkook, Jhope pun seperti kepribadian rasa es krim tersebut. YAOI ! Top! Nam, Jim, Hoseok, Tae. Bottom! Jin, Yoongi, Kook rated menyesuaikan *grin*


**Ice Cream**

Terdapat berbagai rasa es krim di dunia ini, ada vanilla, coklat, cookies n' cream, kacang, strawberry, choco chips, pisang, mint, dan lain sebagainya. Kisah Namjin, Minyoon, Taekook/Vkook, Jhope pun seperti kepribadian rasa es krim tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Coba-coba bikin karakter seseorang berdasarkan rasa eskrim yang ada hehehe**

 **Ini YAOI bisa ganti rated sesuai jalan cerita (ketawa setan)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJIN : COOKIES N' CREAM**

 **(pribadi yang optimis dan pede dengan diri sendiri. Orangnya ramah dan suka hal-hal simple) layaknya Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kedai es krim yang terkenal di Seoul, ada empat orang rempong yang ngobrol heboh sendiri. Disana ada Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jeongkook. Darimana aku tahu? Mereka adalah pelanggan setia dari kedaiku ini. Hanya memberitahukan bahwa ini adalah catatan pribadiku sebagai pemilik kedai ini. Cukup panggil aku, An, nama samaran yang keren bukan hehe.

Setidaknya aku bisa menceritakan bagaimana keseharian mereka, aku mengetahui dari obrolan mereka dan juga terkadang mereka berkeluh kesah kepadaku.

"An Noonaaaa tambah es krim CNC lagiiii!" itu kebiasaan dari Kim Seokjin. Ia memang yang paling tua diantara grubnya namun aku masih lebih tua. Aih aib.

Sebentar ya aku akan mengganti posisi dan cerita untuk Kim Seokjin.

Pecinta CNC atau Cookies n' Cream.

.

.

"ya hyung, tak biasanya kamu mengganti menumu hari ini?" Hoseok bertanya sambil menyantap es krim miliknya.

Kim Seokjin menghabiskan es krim di sendoknya dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

"coba kalian lihat ini! Nih nih!" Seokjin menyodorkan handphonenya kepada sahabatnya.

"kepribadian berdasarkan rasa es krim?" omong Jeongkook dan Hoseok bersamaan. "terus apa hubungannya dengan rasa es krim mint milikmu?" tanya Yoongi acuh.

"lihat lihat hasilnya, aku lebih cocok dengan rasa mint!" Ketiga sahabatnya menelisik hasil dari pilihan rasa mint. 'sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya,' batin ketiga orang itu.

"eum hyung, kamu memang lebih cocok dengan CNC . lihat lihat!" Jeongkook membacakan dari handphone. "pede dengan diri sendiri! Itu lebih cocok denganmu hyung!" Jeongkook menunjuk-tunjuk Seokjin dengan handphone miliknya.

"tidak tidak!" Seokjin merebut handphonenya. "memang sih aku pede karena aku ini kan tampan," Seokjin memakan es krimnya elegan. 'tuh kan memang cocok yang tadi,' batin Jeongkook.

"oh!" Seokjin mengambil handphonenya lantaran bergetar dengan nama kekasihnya tertera di layar. "halooo namjooniiii!" ceria Seokjin mengangkat panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"iya, aku seperti biasa."

"..."

"Oh kamu jemput sekarang? Yaaah tapi aku masih mau es krim lagiiii."

"..."

"Aih baiklah baiklah~ aku mencintaimu, Joonie,"

"Rapmon menjemputmu?" Seokjin mengangguk riang, ia membereskan barang-barangnya. "An Noonaaa aku bungkus es krim CNC –eh," Hoseok dan Jeongkook menahan tawanya, tuh kan jika sudah takdir tak bisa dilepas.

"a-anu, es krim mint," An sebagai pemilik kedai ini bingung dengan pilihan baru dari pelanggan setianya ini. "tidak biasanya kamu pesan mint? Untuk Namjoon?" Seokjin menggeleng dan hanya tersenyum.

"itu lho noonaaaa, Seokjin hyung terpengaruh oleh internet hahaha," Hoseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Seokjin cemberut dan berdiri. "dasar, jangan dengarkan ucapan Hoseok, Noona. Aku pesan dua cup rasa mint," Seokjin berlalu darisana dengan background tawa kencang Jeongkook dan Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah lama bersama. Mereka kencan sejak kelas dua sekolah atas dan sekarang mereka di semester 5 di universitas yang sama. Kepribadian Namjoon dan Seokjin hampir sama.

Namjoon yang selalu bersikap cool dan menjadi yang menonjol di kelasnya sedangkan Seokjin kalem di depan namun heboh saat berkumpul dengan sahabatnya. Namjoon yang selalu berkepala dingin sedangkan Seokjin yang sering ceroboh. Namun itulah yang menyatuhkan mereka. Mereka saling melindungi dan mendukung satu sama lain.

Namjoon tak hanya kuliah, ia juga bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah agensi sebagai editor yang saat ia lulus nanti akan di angkat pangkat oleh bosnya menjadi komposer disana. Namjoon berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan uang juga karena ia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Seokjin sejak setahun yang lalu.

Seokjin yang pada dasarnya anak dari orang tua yang sangat berkecukupan sudah melarang Namjoon untuk bekerja dan hanya fokus untuk kuliahnya. Namun kekasihnya itu menolak dan berkata jika ia belajar menjadi calon suami yang baik bagi Seokjin. Aih Seokjin selalu merasa wajahnya panas jika Namjoon sudah berkata seperti itu.

Itu sekilas tentang kehidupan NamJin dan sekarang kita lihat mereka masih belum pulang ke rumah. Di daerah Gangnam, mereka terlihat memasuki satu-dua butik baju. Sebenarnya hanya Seokjin yang belanja dan Namjoon yang memegang belanjaan Seokjin.

"kita kemana lagi, Jinie?" Seokjin tertawa ringan, ia menarik lagi lengan Namjoon dan memasuki butik dalaman pria. Seokjin berkata jika dalamannya sudah tak layak pakai dan kurang, karena Namjoon sering merobek dalamannya saat mereka bercinta.

"bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus light pink atau tosca?" Seokjin menyodorkan dua celana pendek atau bisa Namjoon katakan itu hotpans untuk lelaki. "pink," Seokjin tersenyum puas dan mencari yang lain.

Namjoon menggeleng menatap sifat kekasihnya, melirik belanjaan Seokjin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat cup es krim yang beda dari biasanya.

"ayo Joonie kita pulang," Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah manis Seokjin.

"kenapa tiba-tiba suka rasa mint, hm?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan sendok es krim di mulutnya. Mereka sudah berada di kereta ekspress menuju apartemen.

"aku melihat kepribadian berdasarkan rasa es krim," Seokjin menyendok lagi es krimnya. "dan menurutku aku lebih cocok rasa mint," Seokjin mengemut kepala sendoknya dan menatap kosong cup es krimnya. Namjoon tersenyum menatap kekasihnya.

"tapi, kamu sendiri suka enggak sama rasanya?" Seokjin menoleh sekilas dan menatap kembali cup es krimnya. "ung enggak sukaaa," Seokjin menatap sedih ke Namjoon. Ia sebenarnya tak suka dengan rasa es krim mint, namun ia sudah menunjukan itu ke sahabatnya dan menurutnya ia tak boleh menarik kata-katanya.

Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengusak rambut kekasihnya. "kepribadian seseorang tidak di tentukan dari rasa es krim yang dia sukai sayang. Jika kamu suka Cookies n' Cream yasudah kamu makan saja, tidak usah menyesuaikan dengan apa yang menurutmu cocok dengan sifatmu,"

Namjoon menghapus noda es krim di sudut bibir Seokjin. "walaupun kamu suka rasa Mint ataupun Cookies n' Cream, aku tetap menyukai Kim Seokjin yang pede dan ceroboh ini,"

Seokjin melotot saat Namjoon mengecup bibirnya. Ia rasakan jika Namjoon menyesap bibirnya dan menjilatnya. Setidaknya Seokjin bersyukur gerbong yang mereka naiki sedikit orang dan tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"sebenarnya," Namjoon sudah melepas ciumannya dan menatap Seokjin jenaka. "aku lebih suka jika kamu makan rasa CNC itu,"

Seokjin menutup cup es krim mint dan melirik Namjoon dengan wajah merah. "ke-kenapa?"

"saat aku menciummu, bibirmu semakin manis,"

"YA! DASAR NAMBYUNTAE!"

"akh! Jangan menggeplakku dengan cup es krim sayang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih para readers sayanggg~

Who's next? Review kritik dan sarannya yaaaa!

 _TTD : ADORA_


End file.
